


The Baby, Devourer of Worlds

by Dromaka



Category: Mogeko, funamusea, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Baby vore, Crack, I stream the writing of it as well, It's based off that one gif, Vore, but it is going to be ongoing, god I hope there isn't anything else in the baby vore tag, implied vore, it's not long, otherwise I'll be worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: A selection of crack fics of a baby eating your favourite characters.  Covers a lot of genre's, be warned.





	1. Emalf vs The Baby

How had he ended up here? Running for his life, pushing his way through this forest of carpet, to get away from this monstrous thing following him!! It was honestly horrifying. He pushed through the fibers of carpet, and managed to find the exit!! Freedom, at last! But, just as he escaped, he heard it. A thunderous sound, doom encroaching upon him, like the sky parting. He froze, before carefully looking back up, and above him, there it was. The doom of so many. It's body was built like a war machine, skin and fat too thick to penetrate, protected by a thick cloth that no fire nor claw could penetrate. He felt it move in, and he froze in fear. It's fat sheltered hand closed around him, lifting him towards it's toothless mouth. He began to weep and shake, his claws desperately trying to escape, but it was to no avail. He was raised to those lips, slick with saliva, and that horrifying tongue came out (like he had tried to, before Audachi left). He went limp as he was licked, covered in it's spit, before he was put into it's mouth. He let out one final scream, before the mouth closed around him, sealing him too his fate. He screamed, desperately, reaching for the light...

  
And woke up, in bed. He looked over, and sighed, smiling, relieved to be next to his beautiful wife. He gently slid his hand over her side, but something was wrong. This fabric... When had she started wearing this? When had she grown so chunky? He pulled back the blanket, and screamed. She turned to face him, and it was there again. The bringer of the end times. The destroyer of worlds.

The Baby.


	2. Fukami vs The Baby

The octopus rose slowly, his tentacles coiling beneath him as he stood on shaky legs. He couldn't remember how he'd ended up here, sprawled upon this sleek wooden floor, layered in what seemed like planks - though he'd never seen them quite so big.

He cast around, trying to find Wadanohara, or anything familiar. He found nothing. The place he was in was like nothing else he'd ever seen, monoliths of dark material rose from the ground, and before him was what resembled a gate, though the beast it kept contained would have been of gargantuan size. Such a creature surely couldn't exist... could it? Before he could think of it any further, he heard a noise behind him, a sound like no other. The air around him began to move, and he felt the sides of his coat flapping. He pushed off the ground, running, turning back to glance up at the creature. It was truly horrifying. It moved at impossible speeds, with a maw that gaped like an abyss. With every movement, it caused a thunderous sound to echo through the air, nearly deafening Fukami as he made for the gate. Before he could get close though, the beast was upon him.

It took him up in it's hand, it's fingers each as thick as ten whales, his desperate struggles for freedom worthless in the face of the grasp of the creature. As he approached it's maw, he recalled the name they had for it. A name only whispered of in legends, on the darkest of nights, in fear and horror. Stormageden. The devourer of all. The legends said that it would one day come, and feast upon the world, leaving nothing but ruin in it's wake. He looked up at his doom, stared into that gaping maw, and took one final breath. If he must die, he would do so with honour, and with his love upon his mind. He spoke softly, his final words carefully chosen.

"Wadanohara. I'm sorry."

He felt that tongue wrap around him, and saw the light die upon his world. His one solace as he died was that it was caged. It was contained. Wadanohara would be safe.

Wouldn't she?


	3. Rawberry's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rawberry discovers the joys of oblivion and babies. Once again, I apologise.

The demon stretched a little as she awoke, wiggling her wings as she gently rose, looking around her. She was in some weird kind of place, most definitely not in the garden. How very, very odd. She took a few steps, making sure she was all there, before trying to bite the strange pillar in front of her. It tasted odd, like dirt and clothing, mixed with... drool? She didn't like it, whatever it was. She spread her wings, and with a few powerful flaps, took to the air, gliding across the area, trying to work out where she was.

From up here, things began to seem more clear, though everything was far too big!! There was a rug, that she had just bitten, though the size of it was like the village, and a cot over there, like the kind you made for babies. But, if a baby were to fit into that, it would have to be huge!! She flapped her wings again, and then she saw it. A baby, bigger than Blancblack castle, with a mouth as large as the sea was wide. She vaguely recalled Grief mentioning something about it, when they were learning about other worlds. A rumour, something which couldn't exist. Stormageden, the one who would devour all.

She'd thought it a myth. A legend. She'd drawn posters of it, fantasized about it, but she'd never expected to meet it. This was like a dream come true!! She gently glided down towards the magnificent beast, landing on the floor near it, and doing her best to gain it's attention.

It didn't take much, just a couple of flaps of her wings, and the was spotted. Moments later, she was scooped up, and held with a surprisingly gentle touch. She guessed that it didn't want to break her before it ate her. She understood~ She stuck out her tongue, wiggling it a little, before she was suddenly shoved forwards, forced into the mouth she had dreamed about. As it closed around her, she gently snuggled into the tongue, gently relaxing as she saw the light fade.

All of her dreams had come true~ She just hoped she could last long enough to see her friends down here as well!!


End file.
